Rainbow's Revenge
by Audioworm
Summary: One week after Pinkie Pie tortured Rainbow Dash to death, her ghost is still unable to rest and bound to the basement that became her grave. After being forced to watch two of her best friends killed in the same manner, she finally decides to take action... Unofficial sequel to Cupcakes. Warning: Brutal!


Welp, hey guys! A friend gave me the idea to make this unofficial sequel to Cupcakes so here it is.  
>Hope ye enjoy!<br>Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro, or Cupcakes.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie wiped a hoof across her face, cleansing the fresh blood from it.<p>

She had just finished another dissection; this time it was Twilight Sparkle. The pink, bloodstained pony snuck a lick from her hoof.  
>Just then, she thought she heard a quiet shuffling noise. She glanced behind her, but nothing was there. Nothing but the corpses of the various unfortunate ponies of Ponyville. Pinkie threw Twilight Sparkle's corpse atop the pile.<br>And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of a presence somewhere in the vicinity, the feeling of cold, hatred-filled eyes staring upon her...

After taking a moment to admire her handiwork, she snuck upstairs and outside to the river, making sure Mr. and Mrs. Cake didn't see her. She dipped into the cool, gushing water and washed the red taint from her body.  
>Pinkie Pie sat there for a while, reliving the moments of brutality in her mind. She let a quiet giggle sneak from her lips. Then, the pony suddenly got up and lept out of the water, bouncing around Ponyville as though it were just another normal day.<p>

* * *

><p>The cyan pegasus sat in the dark, rotten-smelling cellar and sobbed, holding her ears in attempt to blot out the screams of the purple unicorn who once was her best friend.<br>But that was before she died.  
>It had only been a week since Rainbow Dash was tortured to death by Pinkie Pie, but after being forced to watch two of her best friends have the very act that spelled her doom done unto them, she found she could no longer be strong. How long would this go on? How many more ponies had to die?<br>Then suddenly, the screams stopped. Rainbow Dash looked up. Twilight's mangled body had finally lost too much blood. The spectral pegasus exhaled softly, thankful that at least Twilight had to suffer no longer. Then suddenly, the depression turned to anger. She glared at Pinkie Pie as she dragged the corpse and hurled it to the top of the small pile in the corner of the room opposite to her. She spent a few minutes just looking at the pile, then exited the room. By now, Rainbow had calmed down. How she wished she could go with her, to finally leave this hellish place, to be anywhere but here. But no matter how many times she tried, an invisible wall seemed to bind her to this living hell.  
>Rainbow wiped her tears from her eyes and stood up, walking over to the pile of corpses and gazing at the newest body.<br>"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
>Then suddenly, the fury came back. She grabbed a stray machete and stabbed it against the wall in frustration. How was that psycho getting away with this! It just wasn't right!<br>She sat down and banged her hoof into the ground, rage burning brightly in her heart. Twenty minutes she sulked like this.  
>Then, finally, she got up, a fierce determination filling her mind.<p>

It was time to end this.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie walked into Sugarcube Corner and saw Mrs. Cake struggling with two large-looking bags.<br>"Hello, dearie," she said. "Would you mind helping me with these bags of flour?"  
>"Sure!"<br>Pinkie Pie hoisted a bag onto her back and carried it into the kitchen.  
>"Thank you, dearie."<br>Then, Pinkie Pie thought she heard some noise. Following the sounds, she discovered they were coming from the cellar. Looking around to make sure nopony was near, she climbed down.  
>Once inside, she called out, "Hello? Is somepony there?" She walked around for a while, but nothing was there.<br>"Hello," came a voice from behind her. A familiar voice. Pinkie Pie turned around and found the ghostly form of Rainbow Dash standing there, anger clear in her eyes.  
>The pegasus dashed forward and knocked Pinkie Pie to the ground and pinned her using strength she didn't realize she had. She gave her a good smack to the nose. Then she lifted her up and threw her onto the table where she had died, strapping her down before she had a chance to react.<br>"This sure seems familiar," she teased. She grabbed a machete and stuck the blade into the furnace for a while before using it to give Pinkie Pie a deep cut to the right hind leg.  
>Pinkie Pie screamed as the white hot metal cut into her leg, making it explode with pain. Rainbow thrust the machete deep into Pinkie's eye, causing her to scream even louder. She then proceeded to cut her ears and nose off.<br>"Now you know how that felt to me," Rainbow whispered coldly.  
>For the umpteenth time, Rainbow attempted to leave the room, only just remembering that she couldn't.<br>But to her surprise, she finally could.  
>She left the sick, twisted earth pony to die in a horrible, slow manner.<p>

* * *

><p>Welp, that's it. Yeah, I was hoping for it to be longer, but laziness took over.<br>Hope ye enjoyed that! Please rate-'n-review!


End file.
